Draco and a Weasley
by Alanya Bevin
Summary: There is another Weasley, a cousin, and a Slytherin who is best friends with you got it, Draco Malfoy, secretly in love with him, and her father is a death eater, but one day he screwed up leaving her in danger. Chp 6 up. I have Writer's block
1. Kayliegh Weasley

What would happen if there was another Weasley. A cousin who got into Slytherin who was very good friends with Draco Malfoy? I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you would like more.

There were two dim figures sitting together in front of the fire in the Slytherin common on a large comfortable black sofa. Draco Malfoy and Kayliegh Weasley. She wasn't your average Weasley, although she had the look of one. She was a cousin of the ones we all know and love. She just an inch shorter than Draco with a slim body. She had long wavy dark red hair that flowed around her shoulders.

Her father, mother, and her were serious purebloods although she never truly worried about it. She had a sort of innocence about her, but she was a Slytherin, and a great friend of Draco's. Her own father was a follower of the Dark lord and the rest of the Weasley family hated being related to her for this. Draco had been skeptical about her at first as was his father because of the fact that she was a Weasley, but she was not at all like the rest of them.

The two weren't discussing anything of much importance. She had fallen in love with him long ago. How long ago she wasn't sure. She was sitting close to him warm and comfortable with the crackling fire glowing and flitting about upon her face as if it were dancing.

Draco and Kayliegh had been best friends ever since they could remember. They always told each other everything, and Kayliegh was the only one Draco trusted to tell everything to. It was the same the other way around. Although, on this day she felt guilty for she hadn't told him something that she knew he needed to know.

Kayliegh knew she should, but she was also afraid of telling, for his father was very loyal to the dark lord and she was so comfortable next to Draco. But she needed to tell him. She had to, when else would she get the chance. _chicken_ she called herself in her mind. And then out loud. "Draco . . ." she said quietly, then mentally kicked herself for saying anything at all.

"Hmm?" he asked absentmindedly. "Draco . . . I have to tell you something." He looked into Kayliegh's eyes, his icy blue against her own light brown ones. "What is it" he said looking a little odd . . . Slightly . . . Hopeful?

"Well first . . . you can't tell anyone. If you do . . . I don't even want to think about it." she whispered. He nodded. "You have to promise, that no matter what happens you keep it to yourself." she said staring him strait in the eyes. "I promise that I won't ever tell anyone." he said softly but truthfully. She could tell when he was lying and knew she could trust him.

"Well . . . I got this letter . . . From my mother last night . . ." she began, as Draco listened intently, with all seriousness and attention in his face, but a slight bit of . . . Could it be . . . Disappointment? She dismissed the thought "he wants me killed" she said. Draco sat up immediately, eyes wide. "He wha'? Who?" he asked looking shocked. "He wants me killed . . . _him_ " she said again, "Please don't tell me you mean . . ." She cut him across. _"The dark lord"_


	2. He wants to kill me

-1"WHAT?" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping to his feet. Kayliegh jumped up and put a hand on his arm firmly. "Draco calm down. Please. Just sit down. I'll explain." he allowed her to push him gently into the seat. Now his muscles had tensed.

He took a deep breath. "Kay, you can't be serious. Why?" Without hesitating she took a folded letter out of her pocket and handed it to him. He opened it and read it out loud.

"_Darling Kayliegh, _

_Your father has made a terrible mistake with the Dark lord and has let Harry Potter go free when he was on the way. This is terrible news for he now wants to punish your father who is being held captive. Where, we don't know. All we know is that the price for your father's mistake is you. He is planning to kill you dear. I don't know when or how but I love you very much. Know this. _

_Love,_

_Mother. _

" No" said Draco as he handed her back the letter. "No, that's crazy." He was standing up again, raising his wand as though Voldemort was in the room. She stood up putting a hand on his shoulder, standing in back of him. "Draco, listen, he wants me killed, and I don't think there's anything I can do about it. I wanted to let you know when it happens. I don't want you to be confused when it happens."

She walked around him, standing in front of him, hand still on his shoulder, resting there gently. She looked deeply and seriously into Draco's icy blue eyes that she loved so much. "So what Potter's loose. Why does he need to take you for it. It doesn't make any sense." He said making a fist. "It's not worth losing you over."

Kayliegh sighed moving closer to him as he put an arm around her shoulder and they sat back on the couch. "I'll fight the Dark Lord myself if I have to . . ." he began, but she cut him off and started to laugh

"Draco, no. Don't be foolish. I didn't tell you this so you could go off and get killed yourself. I don't want that to happen. I'm just telling you so you know. I think you needed to know." There was a short silence. "So your just going to let yourself die?" he asked quietly. "Well I don't really have much choice do I?" She said almost feeling as though Draco was being stupid. As though she stood a chance the dark lord.

He pulled her closer staring into her eyes. Her heart sped up it's pace and suddenly their lips were connecter. She kissed him back, arms wrapping around his neck and she was filled with complete bliss. All her troubles fell away as they were connected as one.

Finally they broke apart, Kayliegh cozily in Draco's arms. Her heavy heart became so light that he thought she would float to the sky. There was a long silence and he finally spoke. "You aren't going to die Kay." he whispered. "Yes I am Draco . . . We've already been through this. There is nothing I can do."

"No you aren't. You are going up to your dorm to gather your things, and then we are going to run away and hide."


	3. Running away

-1 Kayliegh's eyes wide she stared at him. "Y-you mean . . . today? Together?" she asked, stuttering. "Well, of course I mean today. What, are we just gonna wait for him to show up? 'Hey there mister Dark lord I heard you wanted to kill me . . . Well here I am, have a blast.' Ahh not exactly my thought of a good day. And of course we're going together. What the hell would I do without you at Hogwarts. Probably bore myself to death. Now go get packing. I'll meet you down here in a half hour. 45 minutes tops."

He turned, quickly walking up the stairs toward his dorm before she could protest. She stood there for a moment, and then realized she had no choice but to go pack. She turned up the spiral staircase leading to her dorm. This was not what she had expected.

She reached the room draped with silver and green, and walked to her four poster bed, bending over it as she grabbed her trunk, and took out a large bag from inside it, managing to pack everything she needed inside.

Kayliegh put the bag over her shoulder and turned around, calling her cat to her. "Phillip" she murmured. The large, short haired, rusty cat with whitish stripes had been asleep. He picked his head up from on top of his paws and opened his large golden eyes groggily,

"Phillip. I'm leaving." she whispered to him. He finally stretched his legs out and stood up, walking to her where she scratched his head gently. He closed his eyes happily and purred. "Let's go" she said standing up and walking out of the door, with the cat following.

She saw Draco waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps, reaching the bottom she smiled at him as he put an arm around her. She waved her wand, putting a disillusionment charm on herself and Draco.

The invisibility fell over both of them as if a bucket of water had fallen above them and the water was sliding down their bodies in slow motion. "shall we go then?" asked the invisible Draco who still had his arm around her. "I think we should" she said softly. He slid his hand down her arm until it was connected with her hand.

They walked out of the common room and suddenly nervousness covered her. She could hear her heart beating loudly. The two started for the Hogwarts door. Suddenly, her and Draco both jumped violently, whirling around as they heard a high clear voice coming loudly from behind them, from a tall thin figure.

"_Kayliegh Weasley. I know that you are there, invisible, with Draco Malfoy by your side. It is I, the Dark Lord, I have come to kill you."_


	4. Torture

-1Her light brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She stared at Voldemort for a few seconds. His snakelike face was really intimidating and terrifying. His red eyes glaring at her. A smirk forming at the edges of his mouth. His wand hand twitching slightly. He raised it and pointed it at her. She was rooted to the spot.

She felt the disillusionment charm lift and saw Draco standing beside her, eyes full of fear. He glanced at her quickly and then back at Voldemort who's wand was still pointed at her. He opened his mouth and she braced herself, expecting him to say _Avada Kedavra_. She waited . . . And heard one word. _"CRUCIO!" _

She was overcome with pain in every inch of her body, screaming at the top of her lungs, in the middle of this deserted hall in the school. She had fallen to the floor writhing. _Make it stop! _She screamed inside her head. It blinded her as did her tears. The pain intensified. She could hear someone else screaming her name, and a high cold laughter that stopped abruptly as it stopped.

She laid on the ground, pulling herself to her knees and opening her eyes. Someone else was screaming. She looked around seeing Draco writhing on the ground, Voldemort's wand pointed at him, laughter coming from his mouth.

"Oh _NO_ you don't!" she muttered, getting to her feet and pointing her wand at Voldemort. "STUPEFY!" She screamed. He crumpled to the floor. Pulling Draco to his feet, she gave Voldemort another kick for good measure, scooped up her cat, strapped her bag over her shoulder.

Grabbing Draco's hand, she pulled him along the corridor, running as fast as her body would permit her, him along side her. Suddenly they heard a scream of fury behind them and the shout of two curses. Draco fell beside her. She felt a freezing sensation speed its way through her body, and she fell to the floor beside Draco, unable to move a muscle in her body.

Cold laughter grew from behind them as they heard soft footsteps moving closer to them. Her things disappeared except her cat who also appeared to be frozen. She looked around, her eyeballs the only thing she could move. She felt a violent kick in her back, and then fell into darkness.


	5. Dad?

-1Kayliegh woke up to a quiet groaning beside her. She was laying on a cold floor. Sitting up, she looked around, realizing that she was chained by one foot to the floor. She saw a familiar figure next to her, blonde hair, icy blue eyes. He looked as though he had been beaten up.

It was then that she realized she was in extreme pain, at which she grimaced. She took a deep breath. "Draco . . ." she whispered. He sat up looking at her. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "A few bruises but I think I'll live. How about you, Kay?" "Same here. . . Where are we?" They looked around getting a better idea of the room.

They were both chained by a foot to a stake in the center of the room. It was as small as a Jail cell, with a wooden door. It was made entirely of stone. Their wands were gone. She sighed. "well this isn't looking good."

There was a scratching behind them, turning around they saw Kayliegh's large rusty cat in a small cage in the corner of the room. She walked as far as the chain would allow and reached through the bars, petting him. Draco followed her and stood beside her.

They sat down. She leaned against him. "Ouch!" he said jumping. "Oh sorry Draco I forgot the state you were in" "No, no, not a problem" He said pulling her back against him, with his arm around her shoulder.

They leaned on the wall trying to stay calm. Suddenly after about 15 minutes the cell door slammed open, causing both of them to jump to their feet, chains rattling. In stepped Voldemort, an evil smile growing across his face. He waved his wand and the room expanded around them.

He laughed wickedly as Kayliegh and Draco drew closer, Kayliegh holding onto Draco's arm. Voldemort turned around, and they thought for a split second that he was about to leave. He pointed his wand out of the door and raised it into the air, bringing into the room a tall, pale man, with short dark red hair, bound in ropes, and elevated in the air.

"_Dad?" _


	6. Punishment

-1She knew that it was her father of course. She had been living with him for the past 17 years. But it was all so confusing and shocking that the word came out as a question.

Voldemort laughed evilly and teasingly as she clung tighter to Draco's arm. "Why yes Kayliegh, it is your father. And I thought you were a fairly bright witch. I suppose even Lord Voldemort can make mistakes."

Her father's mouth was moving but no sound came out, as though he was fighting to speak to her, which he in fact _was_ doing. "Wha . . . What's going on?" She demanded.

Voldemort laughed even louder. "Well as you know, your father has committed the ultimate crime to The Dark Lord. So naturally He must be punished. Isn't that right Weasley?" He asked turning to him. Her father struggled against the ropes.

With a flick of the wand they turned to chains as he was dropped, not so gently into a chair. The chains coiled themselves around the arms of the chair and then the back and down to the legs binding him to it until he could only turn his head.

Kayliegh at once dropped Draco's arm and began an attempted run at Voldemort, but the chain jerked at her foot and she stumbled to the floor.

As Voldemort's laugh began again, Draco ran to Kayliegh in attempt to help her up. Voldemort waved his wand again, and Draco's chain broke, and Draco himself flew into another chair, opposite side of the room from Kayliegh's father.

Chains coiled around him and the chair as they had done Kayliegh's father. "DRACO! DAD!" She screamed, pulling desperately against the chain attaching her foot to the floor.

Her father and Draco continued to struggle as Voldemort approached Kayliegh. "pathetic" he said coldly, spitting at her. She stood up, glaring at him. "Now you are a pureblood, is that correct Kayliegh?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes I am" she said glaring at him. "what does it matter to you?"

"well then, it seems that I should not kill you. You are pure blood. Why spill pure blood to punish someone?"

"So does that mean you will just let us go off on our merry way then?" she asked sarcastically.

"I suppose beside the fact, punishment would be terrible if I killed you. Not good enough to just have terrible punishment. I think that torturing pure blood and making your father and of course our dear betraying Mr. Malfoy watch at least once a week is quite almost sufficient" he announced with a wicked grin.

Kayliegh's heart began beating furiously in her chest as she began backing away in the direction of Draco.

"DON'T _TOUCH_ HER!" He burst out.

"And who are you Malfoy, to tell I, the dark lord, what I must not do." He said with a sneer. He pointed his wand at Kayliegh who now put her hand up to try and shield herself.

"_crucio_" he said calmly and softly. It was barely audible, but it was enough.

Then blinding pain surrounded her and engulfed her.

There were hot flames coming from every side of her body. Hot flames on the end of huge needles going into every piece of skin they could get at.

They were even inside of her. She loud out a long drawn out ear piercing scream, writhing on the floor, trying to push the pain away. She could hear Draco calling her name. She tried to call back to him but he seemed so far away. She couldn't form words with her mouth because needles were pulling them away from each other.

She screamed louder as the pain intensified with a mix of Voldemort's fury and meaning in the curse he was placing upon her. She wanted it to end. She wanted to die. Suddenly the curse lifted, and she was left lying on the floor.

Voldemort detached the chains holding Draco to his chair and the one holding Kayliegh to the stake. He lifted the now roped father of Kayliegh from his seat with a hovering charm.

Her father was ghost white, Draco was burning red from fury, running to Kayliegh. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it Maxwell?" He asked her father, Laughing, "I'll be back next week" he directed at Kayliegh before closing the door.


End file.
